This invention relates to water soluble methoxypoly(ethylene glycol) esters of rapamycin and a method for using them for inducing immunosuppression, and in the treatment of transplantation rejection, graft vs. host disease, autoimmune diseases, diseases of inflammation, adult T-cell leukemia/lymphoma, solid tumors, fungal infections, and hyperproliferative vascular disorders.
Rapamycin is a macrocyclic triene antibiotic produced by Streptomyces hygroscopicus, which was found to have antifungal activity, particularly against Candida albicans, both in vitro and in vivo C. Vezina et al., J. Antibiot. 28, 721 (1975); S. N. Sehgal et al., J. Antibiot. 28, 727 (1975); H. A. Baker et al., J. Antibiot. 31, 539 (1978); U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,992; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,749!.
Rapamycin alone (U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,171) or in combination with picibanil (U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,653) has been shown to have antitumor activity. R. Martel et al. Can. J. Physiol. Pharmacol. 55, 48 (1977)! disclosed that rapamycin is effective in the experimental allergic encephalomyelitis model, a model for multiple sclerosis; in the adjuvant arthritis model, a model for rheumatoid arthritis; and effectively inhibited the formation of IgE-like antibodies.
The immunosuppressive effects of rapamycin have been disclosed in FASEB 3, 3411 (1989). Cyclosporin A and FK-506, other macrocyclic molecules, also have been shown to be effective as immunosuppressive agents, therefore useful in preventing transplant rejection FASEB 3, 3411 (1989); FASEB 3, 5256 (1989); R. Y. Calne et al., Lancet 1183 (1978); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,899!.
Rapamycin has also been shown to be useful in preventing or treating systemic lupus erythematosus U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,999!, pulmonary inflammation U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,899!, insulin dependent diabetes mellitus Fifth Int. Conf. Inflamm. Res. Assoc. 121 (Abstract), (1990)!, smooth muscle cell proliferation and intimal thickening following vascular injury Morris, R. J. Heart Lung Transplant 11 (pt. 2): 197 (1992)!, adult T-cell leukemia/lymphoma European Patent Application 525,960 A1!, and ocular inflammation European Patent Application 532,862 A1!.
Mono- and diacylated derivatives of rapamycin (esterified at the 28 and 43 positions) have been shown to be useful as antifungal agents (U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,885) and used to make water soluble aminoacyl prodrugs of rapamycin (U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,803). Recently, the numbering convention for rapamycin has been changed; therefore according to Chemical Abstracts nomenclature, the esters described above would be at the 31- and 42-positions. U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,263 describes the preparation and use of 42-oxorapamycin and U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,264 describes the preparation and use of 27-oximes of rapamycin.
Polyethylene glycol (PEG) is a linear or branched, neutral polymer available in a variety of molecular weights and is soluble in water and most organic solvents. At molecular weights less than 1000 are the viscous, colorless liquids; higher molecular weight PEGs are waxy, white solids. The melting point of the solid is proportional to the molecular weight, approaching a plateau at 67.degree. C. Molecular weights range from a few hundred to approximately 20,000 are commonly used in biological and biotechnological applications. Of much interest in the biomedical areas is the fact that PEG is nontoxic and was approved by FDA for internal consumption